Plot Twist
by LegendsofTomorrow
Summary: Twisted version of finale with a plot twist. Amaya already left the team, Rip was already dead and Darhk might return. Watch as characters get closer to each other or possibly more, Sara and Nate become close friends, Nora and Ray become very close friends and Zari and Hex become closer. Hope you enjoy (:
1. chapter 1

**_Ignoring everything that has happened in Legends right now. (: except for several things. For example before the finale, Rip is already dead, Amaya already left and Damien Darhk is already dead. Ava and Sara are just really close friends and never got together._**

Sara sat at her office thinking, Why has she lost everyone she has ever loved? She has lost so much and she gets a second chance and no one else does? Is that how it goes? People say she had a higher call then the others but she knew they were just trying to make her feel better. She has lost so many people because of her decisions. Rip Hunter for a example, he died because she decided it would be a good idea to release Mallus from his prison. How could she ever forgive herself? That is why she is currently clutching a knife in her hand. The knife was itching closer to her neck. when Mick walked into the room Sara threw the knife across the room, sat down, and pretended to be thinking but she couldn't trick Mick Rory.

"Captain, you can't just give up." Sara gave Mick a very stern look.

"Yeah? Well guess what Mick, Rip is now dead and guess what, that's all my fault so give me one good reason!" Mick walked over to her and threw her his beer.

"I hate to admit it but the team needs you." Sara raised a eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't do feelings crook." Mick looked stunned.

"Wow, heh, I haven't heard you say that word since.."

"His death, Yeah I know." He looked like his mind was far away.

"I don't do feelings, but this isn't feelings Sara this is survival. Without you we will fail so before you stab yourself kill Mallus." He glanced at her and left the room leaving her to think for herself.

Nate walked in and looked at Sara and sat down.

"Hey Captain."

"Nate, how are you with Amaya?" He looked at Sara heartbrokenly and sighed.

"I-I am never going to move on Sara, it's just Amaya was the love of my life you know? How am I just supposed to forget that? I love her and I'll never see her again." Sara sighed and looked at Nate.

"I'm not the best with the whole feelings thing Nate but I do have something for you, I think that someday you will meet someone new and fall madly in love, and you will have moved on without even realizing it." Nate smiled at her and stood up.

"Can I have a hug, we hug right?" Sara chuckled.

"Just this once Heywood." Sara stood up and hugged Nate which he gracefully took. Little did they know Mick and Zari were standing at the doorway and walked away together.

"How long do you think it will take for them to get together?" Zari looked over at Mick who grunted.

"A month give or take."

"Bet on it?"

"Oh I never turn down a dare."

When Nate and Sara released Gideon spoke.

"Captain Lance, we are at the Wild West."

"Thank you Gideon, now let's go kick some ass." Sara smiled at Nate and patted his shoulder as he followed behind her.

 ** _TIME SKIP!_**

Everyone was fighting and it was very overwhelming, without Amaya, Nate was falling apart emotionally which was effecting his fighting. When Sara realized this she ran to Nates side.

"You have to forget."

"What?" Sara rolled her eyes and stabbed someone who was about to attack and then spoke.

"Amaya, Nate If you keep thinking about her your gonna get yourself killed. You have to just forget about her for now and think about beating Mallus." Nate looked at her and glared.

"You don't know anything about losing someone you love." Sara actually laughed and pulled Nate to the side and pushed him against one of the buildings.

"Leonard Snart, Nyssa, Laurel and many more. I loved them all Nate, so don't think for one minute you can say that to me." They were several inches close. If one of them moved forward just a little their lips would've locked together. Nate was breathing heavily.

"Can we get back to the fight?" Sara nodded and ran off leaving Nate in the dust. Nate watched as Sara cut through so many people and thought.

"Man, she could be the death of me."

 ** _Ok kill me, I had to add a Vampire Diaries quote in there. I don't know if there will be a next chapter I'm most likely going to delete this story after a day if no comments, likes or follows so (: hope you enjoy._**


	2. chapter 2

They won! The team beat Mallus, thanks to Beeboo? Awfully it was too long to explain what happened. Ray was upset about Nora, Nate was still healing from his and Amaya's "breakup?" Sara truly didn't know what was going on with them, all she knew is that he was off guard and was gonna get himself killed. Zari was washing Hex's hat which made Sara grin. Wally was playing some video game from the future and surprise, surprise! Mick is eating in the kitchen.

Sara missed Rip dearly, she looked up to him even though all he did was lie...now that she thinks about it...Sara lost her train of thought when Nate came walking on the bridge rubbing his eyes. Sara sighed and got up from her chair.

"Nate, you ok?" Sara looked at the disgruntled historian, she didn't do feelings but Nate was really in need and she was going to be there.

"Um, yeah sorry I just came to grab my jacket." Nate waves the black jacket in his arms up at Sara and she nods.

"Nate, I'm serious you have to get over it, I miss her also but it's for the best." Nate looked at Sarta with depression.

"I can't though Sara, I mean Amaya was the light of my life." He chuckled slightly and looked at Sara for a emotion.

"It's not going to be easy, some wounds never heal Nate but this time, it will heal. See, I'm not that much of a poet but I remember a wise friend once told me this."

"One of the best times for figuring out who you are and what you really want out of life? Is Right after a break-up."

Nate smiled and moved to sit next to Sara.

"That is some wise saying you got there." She cracked a smile and he looked into her blue eyes which he was caught up in until she fake coughed looking at him with concern. Nate grunted and looked at Sara.

"Wow, I think I am drunk." Sara laughed and leaned in closer to him.

"Well, wanna play some cards?" Sara pulled out a pack of cards from her pocket. No one knew this but she still kept the cards Leonard and her used to play with just Incase she got bored. She said she destroyed everything of Leonard's but the cards had a sentimental meaning to them. Meanwhile Nate smiled.

"I don't know how to play cards that all well..." Sara cracked a smile.

"Exactly what I said." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall groaning. They were about to reach Sara's room when Mick stopped them.

"Mhm, I'm gonna time jump to 2018 Central City." They liked puzzled at him."

"Um, why?" Sara gave him a stern look while Nate slightly chuckled.

"I need Cisco to make you two a ship name that's why." Sara could hear Ray and Wally laughing from the other room. Sara rolled her eyes and looked over at Nate who was laughing as well.

"Oh my what am I going to do with you three?"


	3. chapter 3

**_Hello, this chapter will contains some language that shouldn't be read by children. No sexual content just several f bombs._**

Sara rolled her eyes at the three idiots laughing and took off to her room with Nate slowly walking behind her. She knew he was checking her out but she didn't want him to know that she knew. Does that make sense? It does to her. She turns around and Nate adverts his eyes to her face quickly. She flashes the cards in her hand and smiles.

"Now, what do you know how to play?" Sara smiled sweetly at Nate which turned him on.

"Go fish maybe?" She giggled Sara Lance fucking giggled!

"Alright Fine, I'm dealing though, my last partner in crime liked to cheat A LOT!" Nate smiled at the assassin. She walked over to her bed and took off her shoes and threw them across the room. Nate sat on the floor waiting for Sara to join him. After she took off her socks she sat across from him and started to deal.

After a hour or so Sara won five times in a row which angered Nate.

"What the hell? This can't be you see I am a professional go fish player and you must be cheating." Sara rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm slightly.

"Shut up, I'm the only professional in this room." They both grinned and began the next game.

 **{Zari}**

Zari didn't know why but she couldn't stop thinking about Jonah Hex, he gave her his hat which was white and pretty dirty. Zari decided to have Gideon clean it up and she could swear she saw Sara grin as she passed by with Nate behind her. She fucked up and might have called Jonah hot in front of the team...yeah she knows she screwed up but in her defense, he is hot. When Zari was finished cleaning his hat she figured she would video chat him to see if you know...the Wild West was ok and she didn't need to you know...visit and help around. Zari smirked as she was about to hit call, when she did Jonah picked up just as fast.

"Hey."

"Hey there."

 **{Sara}**

After a while she got tired of beating Nate over and over in go fish and fell asleep, she doesn't fall asleep in front of people...or anyone. She must have been drugged or something because when she woke up and was in her bed with the covers pulled over her. She sighed and got out of bed. There wasn't a sound in the hallway which meant the team has been captured or it's night time for the Legends. Sara walked down the halls to the kitchen where she found Nate sitting drinking some kind of tea. After a minute he noticed Sara and sighed.

"Did you drug me?" Sara smirked and took a seat next to Nate.

"What do you mean?" He looked up from his drink to look at Sara. She sighed and rolled her eyes at Nate.

"I never fall asleep in front of anyone unless, well...I dunno." She smirked and started to fettle her hands around. He looked at her and smiled again.

"Well, Yeah maybe your just I dunno? Turning over a new leaf!" She laughed and looked over at the counter which had drinks on it.

"Care for a drink?" Sara held up two glasses and handed one to Nate.

"To new beginnings." He raised his glass and tapped it with hers.

"To new beginnings."


	4. chapter 4

Zari called Hex, they talked for about an hour and she decided to take the jump ship and visit him.

"Gideon, take me back please."

"Alright, also you may want to send someone to the kitchen."

"Why Gideon?"

"It appears that Captain Lance and Mr.Heywood are drunk." Zari laughed at those words.

"And what they need adult supervision?"

"Well, last time Captain Lance got drunk she almost killed Mr.Rory and Leonard Snart." Zari sighed and covered her head with her hands.

"Just tell Wally or Mick or something, I don't care. Just let me on my way." After several moments the jump ship landed and Zari jumped out excited. She wore Jonah's hat and her other getup. She jumped out of the jump ship and made her way to the sheriff's office. She opened the door and found Jonah sitting at his office.

"Hey!" He looked up and smiled at Zari.

"Hey Zari, hold on I just need to finish this report." He stopped smiling and turned his attention to the paper in front of him. Zari looked at him worriedly.

"Everything ok?"

"Actually, I need your help."

 **{Sara and Nate.}**

Nate played the music as loud as it could go, Sara jumped on top of the table and started to dance wildly while drinking. She was completely wasted and she knew it, but she didn't care. Nates shirt was unbuttoned completely and he held a whole bottle in his hand. He was swaying at the music. After a minute of dancing Wally ran into the room.

"Guys Get off the table! Zari sent me in here, now I understand why…" he pointed a finger at both of them and Sara jumped off the table.

"Haha, h-I Wallllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Sara was stuttering and giggling. Wally stared at her and looked at Nate, which he was eyeing up her ass. Wally rolled his eyes and called for Gideon.

"Yes Mr.West?" Wally whined when he heard her voice.

"Sara and Nate are trying to seduce each other...Do something!" Nate started to walk up to Wally and grab his face but Wally quickly swatted him away.

 **{Damien Darhk.}**

He sacrificed himself for Nora, it was the only logical thing to do, Nora was the sun to his moon, the light of his life. He couldn't survive without her. The moment he started to die he knew he had changed from the cold hearted son of a bitch that killed Laurel Lance, he changed and Sara got what she wished. He died, he actually died and was going to stay dead this time. He never gave Nora a normal childhood...you know the fact that he gave her to a demon...and that he was dead? You know what, he would just call their relationship complicated. Deep inside him he was still the man that tried to destroy the world with Thawne, Malcolm and Snart, but he changed when he decided not to kill Ray Palmer, only torture him! He felt Mallus rise in him and he accepted the feeling, he wished Nora would do something good with her life and maybe get married? Have a few kids? He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to feel accepted in the world. He hated to admit to himself but he secretly wished Ray Palmer and Nora would get together. He could grow on her, possibly make her a better person. That is what he thought in his last moments but he thought death would hurt but...it didn't? Maybe he isn't dead after all?

 **{Zari and Hex.}**

"With what? Did something horrible happen!" Zari put on a worried face but Hex only laughed.

"Nah, It's just my momma is coming to town and I kinda told her I have a girlfriend, she thinks I'm all that, ya know what I'm gettin at?" Hex looks down in embarrassment.

"You want me to help you find a fake girlfriend?" Zari raised a eyebrow in confusment.

"No! I need you to um, be the fake girlfriend?" He looked up at her desperately. Zari smiles to herself.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not like I have anything better going on anyways. Wait didn't your family die in a fire or something?" Hex looked at her and his face turned pale.

"My momma and dad die in a fire?" Zari closed her mouth and looked at him sadly.

"I-I didn't mean to…" Zari didn't finish her sentence because someone came through the doors.

"Son!"

 **{Sara, Nate and Wally.}**

When Wally slapped him away he didn't realize that he might have accidentally hit him too hard and he launched into the wall. Wally gasped and looked at Sara, she was grasping a knife.

"That isn't kind!" She raised the knife to stab Wally but he superspeeded and reached Sara before she could do anything she would regret.

"What?" She grumbled as she looked in her hand for the knife, but wasn't there. She smiled and passed out from all the drinks. Wally sighed to himself.

"Gideon? What do I do? I have two unconscious people in the kitchen...MedBay?"

"Both of their vitals are perfectly fine Mr.West, take them to their rooms and they should wake up later." Wally rolled his eyes and superspeeded both of them to their rooms. After he was done he found Mick in the kitchen crunching on a cookie. Wally raised his eyebrow when Mick turned around.

"What do you want kid?"

"Nothing, I just walked in and you're here." Mick rolled his eyes.

"You're right I am here." When Mick spoke they heard screaming which sounded much like Sara. Wally turned to Mick worriedly.

"Oh don't worry, she's just having another nightmare or something." Wally glares at Mick.

"Oh, and shouldn't we do something? To like, I dunno help?" Mick sighed and grabbed a beer and opened it.

"She gets them all the time." Wally thought about it for a moment before responding.

"Then why can't we hear her?" Mick looked over and chuckled.

"Gideon soundproofed her walls." Wally looked at him in awe.

"That's cool, I'm gonna go help her." When Wally superspeeded away Mick chuckled to himself.

"Man, she's gonna kill him."

 **{Ray.}**

Ray wasn't that close to Nora, but he was the closest to her then any of the other team members. He shouldn't feel bad for her. Her father murdered Laurel and caused hell for almost everyone on this ship. Nora was good though, she might have acted like a monster (litterly.) Nora wasn't though, in the end she was a hero...a legend. Ray knew that her father wanted to give her a second chance at life when he saved her from Mallus, and then Ray knew what he was going to do.

 **Ray is going to save Damien Darhk for her, for Nora Darhk.**

 ** _Ok, how was that? I tried to make it a little longer. Should Sara and Nate start flirting yet or should I wait? Nora and Ray, should I turn them into a couple or should They just have a "complicated relationship?" Damien Darhk is a matter of a fact alive in this story, he will reunite with his daughter and have some_ words _with_ _Ray_. _Ok so I went over Hex's past and I didn't find anything about his parents, so I figured I'd just make some things interesting with the whole "fake" girlfriend. Thanks for reading! (:_**


	5. chapter 5

**{Wally.}**

Wally ran to Sara's room and expected the door to be locked and have a passcode on it like she always does but when he gets there the door is creaked open a little and he peaked in, Nate was in there and on the floor attempting to comfort her while she was on the floor screaming, kicking, and sobbing. Wally sighed, he would help her but Mick was right he shouldn't help her, Wally left the room smiling though, his best friend has finally moved on. Now he can actually bet who is going to hook up next and get it right! Haha, Mick is gonna need a run for his money. Wally started walking down the halls and something felt wrong, it felt...dark? If that makes sense. Wally thought it was just normal and kept walking until he ran into Ray, he was planning something suspicious. He had a notepad out, equations on a blackboard and he was racing around looking at older aberrations and anachronisms.

"Uhm, Ray?" Ray quickly turned around and yelped when he saw Wally standing behind him. As soon as he yelped he covered his mouth.

"Did I just really yelp?" Ray covered his head with his hands. "I must be turning into Felicity."

Wally laughed and looked more closely at Ray, he had sweat planted between his brows and he looked pale and a little more stressed. "What are you up to?"

Ray quickly pushed the notebook on table and smiled innocently. "Nothing, why do you ask?" He lanes back against the table like he was hiding something.

Wally leaned in closer and smiled. "Ray, tell me or I'll have a assassin having a mental breakdown come down here and talk some sense into you."

"Fine!" Ray pouted and walked closer to Wally. "I am planning to save Damien Darhk."

Wally practically died when he heard him say that. He grabbed Rays arm and pushed him against the wall hard. "Are you kidding! Do you know how much pain he has caused Sara and well your whole team?" Wally was more angry more than curious why.

Ray sighed. "It's for Nora, I didn't want her to go without her father like some people." Ray smiled weakly and walked over to his work shaking his leg in stress.

"Nora? Darhk's evil daughter? Why would you want to help that monster?" Wally was confused why Ray Palmer the nicest person on the planet would want to help that monster when it hit him. "Oooh! Ray has a crush!"

Ray rolled his eyes and puffed. "No I don't! I just..." He threw some papers on the table and averted his eyes to the table. "I just want to make sure she's ok and all."

Wally covered his face with his hands for a moment sucking in air. "Yeah, stalker much? Also didn't the time beau put her in a prison?"

Ray giggled awkwardly, than scratched the top of his head. "Yeah so um, about that...I may or may not have..."

Wally put his hand in the air for Ray to stop and walked away mumbling to himself.

 **{Zari.}**

A women with dark brown hair, green eyes, and cowboy attar walked in.

"Son!" Hex went up to his mother and hugged the air out of her. After he was done he winked at Zari and turned back to his mother.

"Momma." Hex put a hand on her shoulder to turn his to Zari. "This is my girlfriend Zari."

Zari shakes the women's hand and when she released the women spit in her hand and placed the spit in Zari's palm. Zari gasped and quickly pulled out hand sanitizer and applied

some to her palm.

"What was that for?" She tried to ask her nicely but it came out as a scoff.

She turned to Hex and rolled her eyes. "You can do better son, I'm going to go to the bar." She glared at Zari. "Don't wait up."

Zari turned to Hex and raised her eyebrow. "So she really thinks you're all that huh?" She crossed her arms.

Hex scratched his neck and smiled. "Yeah basically, now wanna go get something to eat. I get a discount on everything considering I'm the sheriff."

Zari smiled and followed Hex to a restaurant, it was dusty but they were in the desert so that explained why everything looked so old. She tries to remind herself that she can't even if she wanted to (she does) start a relationship with Hex she couldn't, he was from the future and he was from the past. Last time that happened Amaya and Nate ended up separating or something considering Amaya left him for her family. She sighed at the thought of losing one of her best friends. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"You ok there?" Hex asked but in a softer more sweet way.

Zari smiled and nodded, she followed Hex into the building. There were people on the stage singing and dancing while others were either dancing or eating. She looked at Hex, he was having a very deep conversation with some man, she realized he was reaching for his gun but it was way to late.

BOOM!

Zari jumped in front of Hex and she got shot right in the arm. She gasped at the impact and heard another gunshot, she thought that Hex was shot but she opened her eyes slightly. She was on the floor and so was the man who shot her but he was dead. She sighed but felt food rise but when she coughed only blood came out.

"ZARI!" Hex ran up to Zari and picked her up. "You're gonna be ok, gonna be ok!" He called for someone to help and a medic came out and looked at her and winced. Obviously doctors during this time period were not very good with healing gun wounds. She felt another pain in her stomach, something like kicking and that's when she realized...

There is a chance she could be pregnant with Jonah's Hex's kid.

 **{Sara and Nate.}**

 **15 minutes before.**

Sara was rolling in her bed having a horrible nightmare. Shado and her were standing on their knees waiting for Oliver to pick who to save. Saw gulped and watched as the bullet went into her head. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground, watching her past self die and die over and over. That was until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flipped the person over her and jumped on them and placed a knife on their neck. They nervously chuckled.

"Sara, it's Nate. You're not alone now please don't kill me."

Sara sighed and backed away, fell off the bed and crawled to the corner crying. She curled up in a ball and started to cry. She experienced nightmares every night. Only Mick and Gideon knew about them. She must have forgotten to tell Gideon to turn off her sound. She didn't want Nate thinking she was broken and not repairable but the trust was, she wasn't. She was broken and always was going to be. She tried to get up and face her fears and show Nate she wasn't a scared little girl but she couldn't, she was a scared little girl. She crawled up in a ball even more and felt Nate wrap his arms around her, she quickly pulled away and looked up at him.

"Nate, leave."

 ** _Sorry that Sara and Nate's part was shorter than The others, any other suggestions? If so I am taking them. I didn't post this earlier because I was working on my other stories. I had another part of this story but figured i would just turn it into another chapter. Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_SO SORRY! This chapter will mainly revolve around Nate and Sara, just a quick hint, they may or may not kiss. (;_**

"Sara." Nate said while standing up. He was concerned for the assassin.

"Go away Nate, I'm a monster please just go before my bloodlust comes back." Sara said while wiping her eyes.

"No, you are not a monster Sara." He said softly and leaned down and put a hand on her knee.

Sara looked up at Nate and nodded. She got up from the corner and jumped in bed. She didn't realize it until now but she was only wearing a black sports bra and short-shorts. She quickly got under the covers when she realized this and looked at Nate. She saw that look before, but couldn't remember where. It was a look of guilt and confusion but also love. She quickly realized she saw this exact look on Leonard Snart's face. "I'm find Nate now please go." She said quickly.

"Alright, just promise me you will sleep?" He said while walking away. Before he left the door he looked back at Sara.

"Wait, will you stay with me Nate?" She hesitated. "I always get nightmares when I'm alone." She spoke with hesitation, what if he thought she was trying to lay him. She stopped assuming crazy things when he nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem, now get some sleep captain." Nate spoke, looking at her face. He hates to admit it but she was quite attractive. Nate stared at her for a while, which turned into hours. She fell asleep the minute she hit the pillow. He started to drift off until he felt a shift in the bed and he opened one of his eyes. Sara was trying to fit her neck in the crook of his neck, her arms both laid across his chest and her legs on his. She was practically on top of Nate. He grunted, and then smiled. Maybe she would get better after all.

Sara woke up the next morning on top of Nate, like on top. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Nate was still out cold but that didn't stop her from jumping out of bed. She was going to go see if anyone wanted to spar. She put her hair in a high bun, red gym shorts and a black hoodie that was cropped halfway up her stomach.

Sara grabbed her bo-staff and took one look at Nate before leaving her room. On her way to the Cargo Bay she ran into Mick.

"Woah! Blondie, Who ya trying to impress?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're disgusting, now move I'm gonna go work out, wanna come?" She asked Mick, rolling her eyes.

"Nah, have you seen Pretty though? Haircut needs him for some project or something." Mick rolled his eyes and looked at Sara. "Yeah or..."

"Yeah in my bed." She said before walking to the Cargo Bay. She was laughing her ass off at that point. Micks reaction was priceless. She started to hit a dummy with her bo-staff until she was stopped by footsteps behind her. "Who's there?" Sara said, still killing the dummy.

"Nate." Nate said, staring at the ruined dummy. "Man you destroyed that thing." He leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah, I guess." She put her weapon on the ground and turned around. "Hand me that water bottle." She pointed to the corner of the room. She caught the bottle Nate threw to her and smiled. "Thanks." She said, taking a chug of her water.

"Why did Mick tell me, 'get your girl' when I walked to the Cargo Bay?" Nate questioned as Sara laughed until she couldn't breathe.

"Yeah, about that. Mick asked where you were and I told him the truth." She shrugged. "No harm done."

Nate laughed. He got caught up, staring at the skin exposed between her waistband and the crop topped hoodie. "Yeah." He said, feeling his face getting hotter.

Sara turned around. "Mhm Yeah." She three Nate half of her staff. "Wanna Spar?" She smiled when he responded with a yes. After several hours they both got tired and laid down on the hard flooring. "That was fun." Sara responded.

"Yeah, please don't kill me." Nate said shakily."

"Why would I..." She was cut off by his lips. At first she was surprised, she was going to pull away until she realized that she leaned into the kiss, deepening it. His hand found its way to her back and she jumped on top of him and giggled.

"You made a mistake." She commented before interlocking their lips once again. Her hands explored everywhere to his hair all the way to his stomach. After several minutes of making out they were interrupted by a large thump.

"NORA I KNOW YOU ARE HAPPY TO SEE DAMIEN JUST PLEASE DO NOT KILL THE WALL!" Ray screamed.

Sara growled and got up. "I'm gonna kill him if he really just saved Damien Darhk."

24 HOURS BEFORE.

Ray was angry, Wally reacted horrible at the fact that he was going to save Damien Darhk, ok yes. Ray can admit that he made their life a living hell but he didn't want to be the cause for his daughter have to live without him. Ray walked to the jumpship prepared to get on when Zari came out of no where.

"Where are you going?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I am so sorry." Ray said.

"For what?" Zari said, nervously twitching.

"For this..." Ray said, hitting Zari into the wall causing her to fall unconscious. Ray hopped onto the jumpship and sat in the captains chair.

"Gideon plot a course for..."

 ** _Sorry this chapter is just a little shorter then the rest, next chapter will be mainly about Ray and the Darhks! Thanks for choosing this story and I hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _Review Replies:_**

 **ComicsMerger78:** _Ok?_

 **20080634:** _I can now confirm that you will be seeing Nora before Damien in the next chapter, Damien might change his mind about Ray and teach him magic, that's a good suggestion. I already showed you guys the reaction of Wally and kind of Sara in this chapter and the last one. I can tell you though that no one will be mad except for Sara. I am not exactly sure how many chapters yet, no more than 10 though._

 **SomeonesMyFriend:** _That's Great!_

 **Guests:** _So happy you all are enjoying! So sorry for the long wait! I got my phone taken away in the weekdays and also school is getting out of hand. Here is your next chapter! ;3_


End file.
